Wikimedia hat shuffle
And yet they edit. Find the differences. Sue Gardner Sue Gardner Sept 2010 800px.jpg|Sue Gardner Executive Director of the Wikimedia Foundation Sue Gardner Red BG Sept 2010 800px.jpg|User:Sue Gardner gardner_img_3362-cropped.jpg|Sue Gardner, blogger, shot but unharmed by the awesome Lane Hartwell * Sue Gardner, Executive Director of the Wikimedia Foundation * Meta User:Sue Gardner ** "I'm the Executive Director of the Wikimedia Foundation." ** "Do you edit the Wikimedia projects, and if so, do you have any special status? How are other editors supposed to treat your edits?" *** "I occasionally edit articles on the English Wikipedia. My Wikipedia editing is purely opportunistic and reactive: while using Wikipedia, if I see a mistake or problem, I sometimes try to fix it. When I edit, I am in no way acting as an official representative of the Wikimedia Foundation, and my edits should be treated like anyone else's." ** "I am angry about an editorial dispute I'm having on one of the Wikimedia projects. Can you help me?" *** "No, I'm sorry, I can't. The Wikimedia editorial community is responsible for resolving editorial disputes, and I don't interfere with those processes." * Wikipedia User:Sue Gardner ** "I'm the Executive Director of the Wikimedia Foundation, and I'm also an editor on the English Wikipedia. For the moment, I'm using the user account Sue Gardner for both those roles --- I've considered creating a separate account for my personal editing, and I may do it some day, but I haven't yet. As ED of the Wikimedia Foundation, I edit on multiple wikis: here, as well as the Foundation wiki, meta, internal, strategy, and others. My edits are mostly publishing information about the Wikimedia Foundation for editors to read (like this, or this), or talking with editors (like here, or here). Like lots of people, I edited Wikipedia for several years before registering, mostly fixing typos and small mistakes. I first registered in 2007, and in the years since then, I've begun to edit more frequently and deliberately." ** Topics That Interest Me (as an editor) ** "Do you edit the Wikimedia projects, and if so, do you have any special status? How are other editors supposed to treat your edits?" *** "I occasionally edit articles on the English Wikipedia. My Wikipedia editing is mostly opportunistic and reactive: while using Wikipedia, if I see a mistake or problem, I sometimes try to fix it. When I edit, I am in no way acting as an official representative of the Wikimedia Foundation, and my edits should be treated like anyone else's." ** "I am angry about an editorial dispute I'm having on one of the Wikimedia projects. Can you help me?" *** "No, I'm sorry, I can't. The Wikimedia editorial community is responsible for resolving editorial disputes, and I don't interfere with those processes." ** Articles I plan to work on, when I have time ** "Disclaimer: My work sometimes involves interacting with the Wikimedia community or using Wikimedia wikis for documentation. However, unless otherwise stated, any edit to Wikimedia projects by myself is a reversible act of a regular member of the community, not a legal or official action." Sue Gardner edits, but she is not a member of the editorial community. Got it? * 2011 Jan 30 ** "Sue Gardner, executive director of the foundation" ** "Ms. Gardner said in an interview on Thursday. “The difference between Wikipedia and other editorially created products is that Wikipedians are not professionals, they are only asked to bring what they know.”" ** "After seeing the short entry on Ms. Barker, Ms. Gardner added a substantial amount of background." * Wordpress blogger Sue Gardner ** Sue Gardner's Blog "Home" ** Sue Gardner's Blog "Comment Policy" *** ... "I’m happy to get comments here from Wikimedia Foundation staff and board and community members —whether I know them personally or not, whether they are commenting in their official role or giving personal opinions—, and also from people on the periphery of the Wikimedia movement. (By definition: if you’re here, you are either part of the Wikimedia movement, or you’re adjacent to it. As The Last Psychiatrist sometimes says: if you’re reading this, it’s for you :-) ... And I’ll say preemptively that this blog is not an accountability mechanism for the Wikimedia Foundation or the Wikimedia projects. There are many different places where critics (including friendly ones!) can raise questions and explore concerns. This is not one of those: this is just my personal blog. I want this to be a place where people can kick around ideas in a low-key, good-faith context: I don’t want people scared off by a hostile atmosphere. So please comment, and please do it in a constructive, friendly way :-)" ** On editorial judgment, and empathy, September 28, 2011 *** Foundation-l Blog from Sue about censorship, editorial judgement, and image filters *** Please follow the posts by date or subject, including "We need more information (was: Blog from Sue about ...)" Sue Gardner blogs about Wikimedia. Virgilio A. P. Machado aka Vapmachado "wikis" about Wikimedia. Sue Gardner is the Executive Director of the Wikimedia Foundation. Vapmachado account gets locked by some schmuck who calls himself Matanya. ''Sue blogs, Virgilio "wikis". There's a world of difference. Got it? With respect to "For the past sixteen months, the Wikimedia Foundation has been having uncomfortable conversations about how we handle controversial imagery in our projects" I'm afraid that the chickens have finally come home to roost. The WMF is starting to pay the price for his hands off policy concerning the wikimedian communities, and has now to deal with the same unsavory characters that have been wreaking havoc in the projects. The human qualities of that crowd leaves much to be desired and will drag the WMF from the gutter into the sewer. A return of sorts to it's roots. In the words of Dag Hammarskjold: "You cannot play with the animal in you without becoming wholly animal, play with falsehood without forfeiting your right to truth, play with cruelty without losing your sensitivity of mind." The WMF have been hearing this from many people. They told you so. What I find the most sad is that it didn't and it doesn't have to be so. I wish you the best of luck, but I would not bet on it. Virgilio A. P. Machado Vm20070218.jpg|Virgilio A. P. Machado Associate Professor of Industrial Engineering Vm20070218.jpg|User:Vapmachado Erik Möller Erik Moeller May 2008 800px.jpg|Erik Möller Deputy Director of the Wikimedia Foundation Erik Moeller May 2008 800px.jpg|User:Eloquence * Erik Möller aka user Eloquence, Deputy Director of the Wikimedia Foundation * Meta User:Eloquence ** "I am the current Deputy Director of the Wikimedia Foundation." ** "Unless otherwise stated, any edit to Wikimedia projects by me is an act of a regular member of the community and administrator, not a legal or official action of the Deputy Director of the Wikimedia Foundation." Category: Human Rights in Cyberspace